Mamma Mia
by Gabriella Compras
Summary: Emma Cheng wants to know who her father is. She gets more that she hopped for when she ends up with 3 .My take on Mamma Mia (loosely inspired on it ) No ABBA songs !
1. Chapter 1

Emma rubbed her 5 month pregnant belly gently . She was happy happily married . Lived in the city of love .Managed a successful clothing store . Her whole life would be perfect if not for one thing ."I need to find my father . I want my child to meet her grandpa"

Her friends CJ ,also known as Chloe Junior ,and her other friend Zola , Nino and Alya's daughter , stared at the blunette like she was insain . They have tried many ways but always failed" But how? It's not like your mother is going to tell you .. "

Emma smiled proud "I know but she won't need too because I got her diary . This is from the year I was conceived " Her mother had that well hidden and she wasn't looking for it exactly. She went looking for some of her baby stuff to give her child and then she found that gift almost as if it was waiting for her .

CJ and Zola sat waiting for her friend to begging

_"__My dearest diary … Adrien and I have been in love forever but today he announced his father is forcing him to marry Kagami . He says that he will ran away with me .After__that we kissed and … miraculous "_

"Miraculous?" Zola asked confused

"It's how she wrote it in that time " Emma winked at her friends nativity

"So this Adrien is your father. " Chloe deduced

"Hold on " Emma added

" A week later " Emma began pulling the diary close

_"__I can't believe I was such a fool . I waited for Adrien on where we agreed but he never showed up. I was feeling so low that when I saw Luka I couldn't help myself. His warm arms around me drove me insane and ...miraculous. . I'm not ready to get into a relationship so we parted ways as he went on tour."_

"Oh poor Marinette! " Zola uttered

"Hold on because it gets more.A couple days later she wrote " Emma announced and sighed before begging

_"Luka was nice and kind but my head is still thinking of Adrien . While Luka went on tour I meet up with Nathaniel. With a little too much drinks and dance and ...miraculous_."

"So who is your dad ?" Zola asked

"Adrien, Luka or Nathaniel ?" CJ ended

"I don't know but I invited them all " Emma confessed failing to her bed

"All THREE OF THEM ?!" Her friends shouted at the same time

"Yes and they all said yes ! They are all coming to my birthday party ! "

"But how did you convinced them ?" Her blond friend asked

Maybe to proud Emma confessed "Easy ! They think my mom sent the invites. "

"Okay but how are you gonna know which one is your dad ?" Chloe pointed out .

"Trust me I''ll know him when I see him "

Days later Emma waited on her mother's store when there was someone touching her shoulder."Marinette ? " A loving and endearing voice asked

Emma turned to be dazzled by an impeccable blond man's hand " Sorry, I'm Emma . Marinette is my mom "

The sadness in the man was clear.'"I'm Adrien nice to meet you .Is your mother here ? "

Adrien agreste the model/ love of her mother's life/her possible father was there . This was the best day of her life. Trying to stay composed she shook the man's hand "My pleasure ,.mom is…" Emma looked at her mom ready to come in ."inside, come with me "

The blond seemed skeptical but followed her . He didn't have much of a choice since that girl was pulling him by the arm .before they could talk CJ and Zola showed up with a rock roll boy and an fashionable well dress man .

"This are Luka Coffeine and Nathaniel . We found them outside "

Emma looked at all the three man . They were also so different . Which one was her father ?


	2. Chapter 2

Emma looked around at the three-man there. Adrien wore a black suit, was blond tall and his green tie matched his eyes. Nathaniel had fiery hair and was fashionably dressed. Luka used an old punk rock look and his blue hair flowed like waves. At first glance, you wouldn't say they have anything in common but they did. They were all her possible father´s but which one was the real one? Luka? Nathaniel ? or Adrien?

Speaking of Adrien, he felt confused about what was going on there but he didn't care cause he only was there for Marinette. In a polite manner, he began to rush over the formalities "Nathaniel and Luka it's nice to see you again"

Emma blurted out " you all know each other? " She spoke the same thing her friends sitting in the corner were thinking.

The three-man nodded and the blond quickly spoke;" Luka was in a band with me and Nathaniel was my classmate "

Nathaniel also tired of this added "well as nice as this is. I must wonder where is Marinette? She is the reason I'm here"

" Me too " Adrien and Luka agreed with Nathaniel.

Emma embarrassed admitted "She doesn't know you're here. She always mentions the old times and how much she misses you so that's why I called you here"

Adrien panicked " Emma, I'm not supposed to be here. Your mom is the reason I never returned to Paris. If she sees me here... "

"I thought you left to marry Kagami. " Emma spoke unable to hide the accusative tone of her voice

Adrien sighed "Was that what she told you? There's more than that. I came back but she … doesn't matter "

"Of course it does. You obviously didn't come here for a birthday party of a stranger. You had a reason to be here. You miss her "

Adrien already grabbing his bag "What I miss is my flight if I stay here. Screw Paris! I knew I should never come "

Emma pulled Adrien´s hand and placed it over stomach "Please for me and my child"

" It's just too painful being here. All the memories I'm sorry but " Adrien couldn't help to look to pull his hand away at the girl. She had the same pouting that Marinette had. The same look he could never say no. "UFF... I would be glad to stay. I can't guarantee she will like to see me here but I'm staying for now "

"Thank you, thank you. It means so much to me " she spoke jumping into a hug with the blond

"Why ?"Adrien asked but was ignored

"Well as I glad as I am to be back, when will we see her? " Nathaniel asked

"At my 20th birthday. Until then she can't know you're here, promise ?"

Nathaniel and Luka both nodded saying " promise "

Adrien sighed " this seems like a terrible idea "

Emma was about to tell him he was wrong but her phone rang and she had to go, leaving CJ and Zola to handle the man. It would be easier if Adrien somehow hadn't found a way to sneak away.

Only a few meters away a certain bluenette was her store using a ladder to reach the fabrics in the higher shelves

"Hello Marinette"

That voice. Twenty years and it still felt fresh on her memory. It still had the power to leave her numb and tremble. It still took her breath away. Even after so long and her maturing so much that voice made her a fully well managed mature woman turn into a shy nervous girl who loved one boy.

"Adrien! "She screamed before falling over on his open arms .

* * *

**this will be my only author´s note. I don´t know when I´ll publish but I´ll try to post frequently. I´ll answer your reviews personally instead of this way. **

**this story doesn´t follow the same plot as Mamma Mia and will be different, this is just a adds up. Also, don´t judge Adrien since if you pay attention he never promised to stay away **

**thank you and I´ll see you all soon, bissou**


End file.
